


Mate

by FreyReh



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is awakened in the middle of the night by Leo, one thing leads to another…SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

Title: Mate  
Summary: Jess is awakened in the middle of the night by Leo, one thing leads to another…  
Rated: NC-17  
Genre: SMUT with a dash of fluff  
Dis: I don’t own TMNT  
.  
.  
.  
She awakened to a boisterous ringtone that was the ‘ _Space Heroes_ ’ theme song she remembered well from her childhood as well as the marathon she had just a week ago with one of her best friends. Groaning from her position beneath a mountain of pillows and layers of blankets her hand slithered out to snatch the charging phone sitting atop her nightstand and yanked it beneath the warm blankets. Muscle memory had her answering her phone on her touchscreen without needing to see what she was doing and she licked her lips before speaking.

“Leo?”

“Hey…” His voice was muffled from the blowing wind that was making the screen on her bedroom window shake. “I’m sorry. I knew you would probably be sleeping but…”

“What’s wrong?” she asked, sitting up to brush strands of burgundy hair from her eyes. When he didn’t answer she frowned, her brows furrowing with concern. “Leo?”

“Can I come in? It’s _freezing_ out here.”

Hurriedly she threw the blankets to the side and sped walked from her bedroom, down the hall, to the sliding door leading out to her balcony. She unlocked it then opened it when seeing the shadowed outline of a five foot nine turtle. Phone still in hand she ended the call as he came in and quickly shut the door behind him before closing the long blinds.

“You’re shivering,” she said, rushing to her sofa to grab a large blanket to wrap around the cold blooded turtle. “Geez Leo it’s below zero out! You should have put on a coat or something.”

“I know I was just so…” He huffed, pulling the blanket tight against him. She led him to the sofa and both of them sat down. She curled her legs beneath her bottom before her hands reached out to rub up and down his arms over the blanket, trying to create as much warmth as possible. “Raph and I got into it again.”

“What happened this time?” she asked.

“He’s just…” Leo sighed. “Don tried to explain why we’ve been acting the way we’ve been acting and Raph got even more pissed about it and took a swing at him. I intervened.”

“Damn,” she said, reaching up when just now noticing the swollen bottom lip, thumb genty grazing it. “He do that?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“Need some ice?” she asked.

“I think the New York weather iced it just fine,” grumbled Leo and she laughed, taking her hand away and settling it on her lap.

“Jess?”

“Hm?”

“Ok if I just crash here tonight?” he asked, settling against the sofa, blue eyes closing.

“No problem, Leo. You know you’re always welcome here.”

“Thanks. I just… I don’t want to go back there because the mood I’m in now… If Raph is in the same boat we’ll just end up fighting again. If Splinter hadn’t been there to help Don and Mikey pry us apart we might still be fighting. I got out of there as fast as I could before my anger took me again.”

“What did Donnie say that had Raph all riled up?” she asked curiously, head tilting to the side, the ends of her hair brushing against her bare shoulder.

“Uh…” Leo shifted uncomfortably, diverting his eyes away, cheeks flooding with color. “I’d rather not say…”

“Oh?” she asked, eyebrow arched. “It’s a secret, huh?”

“It’s… embarrassing.”

“You can’t say that then NOT tell me,” she said with a smirk, hand going up to his shoulder , her heat leaking through the blanket and pressing into his reptilian skin.

“I…” His eyes lowered then his whole body tensed. “Jess…”

“What?” she asked looking down. She wore a sky blue slip to bed that night and in her haste to open the door she had forgotten to pull on a robe. Now noticing this, she blushed, the flush traveling down her neck and over the visible tops of her breasts. “Oh. Um…”

She stood up, long legs extending as her fingertips pulled down on the hem of the slip. She was aware of his eyes on her and she looked away as he stood, the blanket falling from his body. He stepped around the ottoman that she used as a coffee table and she took a small step back.

“I’ll just go and get you a pillow and…” She hissed in a breath as his hands settled on her shoulders, his freezing skin sending goose bumps down her arms and not just because his touch was cold.

“Jess… Look at me.”

Slowly, her emerald green eyes traveled from her bookcase, to the clock on the wall, to her television and finally to his neck. They didn’t travel upward until one of his hands left her shoulder so that a finger could press to the underside of her chin and tilt her head up. Finally, she looked at him.

“Donatello made an observation tonight,” he said with a rumbly voice that had her tensing. For some reason she was on edge and her blood started pumping all the faster. “About us. We’re entering the phase in our life when we start looking for a mate.”

“M-Mate?” she asked, her voice a breathy whisper.

“Yeah,” he said, fingertip trailing from beneath her chin down the column of her throat and her breath hitched as she felt it travel over the top of one breast that was peeking out from her slip. “We’ve been overly aggressive. Splinter has been giving us all vigorous exercises and we’ve all been trying to focus on other things but… Raph and I are having a harder time. Don was trying to explain the mating season to us, how we would start reacting to females… Raph was in denial and lashed out but…” Leonardo’s finger trailed back over her collarbone and Jess stood frozen, her wide eyes feeling hypnotized by his touch, voice, and gaze. “I know Don is right. I came here with the intention to tell you that I needed to stay away for a while but…” He leaned in, the beak of his nose burrowing in her hair. “You smell so good…”

“Leo…” Hesitantly, Jess put her hands up on the top plates of his plastron. After all the battles he has fought they were no longer smooth. Both clean and jagged scratches marred his plastron and carapace. “I didn’t know you…” She swallowed thickly, eyes drifting closed as his hands moved down from her shoulders to her back, lowering until getting to the globes of her ass. He cupped them, pulling her in tighter, and held her close while continuing to take in her scent all while the thin, silky barrier rode up higher and higher to expose the skin of her thighs. “…felt this way about me.”

“Neither did I,” he admitted. “You’re a good friend, Jess. I… I don’t want to lose you because of some damn mating need my inner animal has.”

“Is… Is that all this is?” she asked, feeling slightly hurt. “Just the animal not… Not you?”

He stilled at her words, fingers unconsciously clenching the fabric still covering her bottom before pulling his head back so he could look at her. He saw uncertainty but something more. Lust? Need? Did she actually want him, too?

“I’ve always wanted you, Jess… I just never thought that you’d actually…” It was his turn to suddenly feel vulnerable and awkward. “I mean _look_ at me.”

“So?” she asked, hands sliding up from his bent elbows up to his biceps.

“So? I’m a mutant.”

“And?” she asked, body still pressed tightly to his and with his eyes never leaving her he slid his hands down, and then up: releasing a shaky sigh when feeling nothing but bare skin. She wore no panties beneath the slip and suddenly the pressure in his lower shell increased immensely.

“Jesus, Jess,” he groaned, turning his head to press his lips to her cheek. “I want you so bad right now. I’ve always wanted you since the  
day I caught you.”

He and his brothers had been battling the Kraang. They had just turned eighteen and had been heading to April’s place to celebrate with her and Casey with a movie night when the familiar sound of Kraang gunfire had detoured them to the roof of a department store. The Kraang had gathered up the employees and had been holding them hostage.

The necklace Jess had bought two nights prior at a local antique store had actually been a stolen Kraang relic and when they had tried to take it back from her, she had slipped backwards and had fallen off the roof. Leonardo had been quick on his feet and had caught her before she landed on the street. Of every human who had met them, Jess had been the only one not to scream or threaten to hit him with an object like a baseball bat. In fact, she had thanked him for saving her and had handed him the necklace when he asked for it to distract the Kraang.

Since, they had remained close friends. Now, a little over two years later, here they were: standing in the middle of her living room in a tight embrace, lips not even an inch apart, two souls desiring to take that step forward to be closer. Tired of waiting Jess leaned forward and Leonardo tensed then relaxed as she kissed him for the first time on the mouth. Oh she’d given him a peck on the cheek here and there but this? This was just… Perfect.

“I’ve been… Thinking about this…” Leonardo’s hands went to her shoulders, thick index fingers curling around the thin straps of her slip and slowly easing them over her shoulders and down her arms. “Jess, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop once we start. Tell me to go. Tell me to get out and never come back… Otherwise…” He leaned down pressing a kiss to her shoulder, tongue traveling over the freckles there: making her shiver. “Otherwise I just might claim you tonight.”

Jess stepped back, Leo’s hands falling from her and for a moment he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He prepared for her rejection and instead got something much, MUCH better. She pulled the straps all the way down her arms then let her slip fall, the blue satin pooling at her fee, and Leonardo struggled to keep his now throbbing dick from dropping along with his tail.

“You’re beautiful,” he said softly before swooping her up in his arms. She giggled, a sound he loved from the moment he heard it two years ago. “I’m taking you to bed, Jess.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, arms curling around his neck before her lips trailed up to where she knew his ear was. “Okay.”

Hurriedly he maneuvered down the small hall. He entered the last door on the left and laid her down where the covers had been pulled back. His eyes burned brightly as he quickly undid the buckles of his belt and that of the straps that held his katana. Gently he placed the katana on top of her dresser then let his belts and pads fall to the floor.

“You wear a lot less than I do, but you take a lot longer to get undressed,” she teased as he unrolled the athletic tape from around his fingers, bunching it up and tossing it in her small trash can.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he sat on the edge of her bed, unwrapping his feet.

“It’s ok,” she murmured, rising up on her knees to kneel behind him.

She pressed a kiss to his neck and his fingers faltered as her teeth playfully nipped at the skin between his neck and shoulder. She smiled against his skin as he said something sharply in Japanese before tossing the last of the tape and wrap in her trash can. Twisting, he eagerly wrapped an arm around her waist and she fell back with a now naked mutant turtle on top of her, save for the blue mask. Its bandana tails dangled from over his right shoulder, tickling her breasts: making the nipples pucker. She reached up, fingers sliding over the small knot behind his head and loosening it enough for her fingertips to pull it away to reveal his eyes.

“I love your eyes… Your whole body in fact.”

“Oh really?” he asked, leaning down, lips pressing to her neck in the same spot she had been teasing him with.

“Y-Yes,” she said breathlessly as his teeth caught the skin then his tongue eased the slight sting. “Your arms are beautiful. So large, strong… Same with your hands… I love your hands.”

“I love your skin…” he whispered a palm sliding down her ribcage to her hip. “So soft and warm.”

He leaned up and once again they kissed. They got used to the feel of each other’s mouths, tongues timidly meeting at first until her moan coaxed his to invade her mouth. The taste of her had him wanting more as the hand that was on her hip trailed its fingertips to between her legs. She murmured her approval, thighs separating as his index finger trailed over her slit. Her hitched breath encouraged him to twirl his finger over the nub and she moaned into his mouth as her nails dug into his shoulders.

“Good?” he asked against her lips.

“So good,” she answered, pressing another kiss against his lips, her own fingers trailing down the arm he was propping himself up on. The pads of her fingers slid over rigid muscle and her eyes fluttered closed as his mouth resumed its attention back to her neck. His body slid lower and her hands braced on the top of his shell as his tongue laved the already perked nipples of her breasts and her breathing grew shaky as his lips suctioned and pulled a perked nipple into his warm, wet mouth just as his fingers thrust deep inside her pussy.

Jess’s body arched into him, hips lifting off the sheets as her heels dug into the mattress. Her nails clenched and scratched against the surface of his shell as his mouth trailed down the valley of her breasts to her bellybutton. She shivered in anticipation, brow sweaty as he pulled his fingers out and she whimpered as he watched her with dark, sapphire eyes while he inserted her fingers into his mouth. She swore his eyes flashed black before he kneeled between her legs, warm hands on her inner thighs and pressing her legs open further.

“You smell so good, Jess…”

“Leo… Oh God…”

“I’m going to taste you now.”

Jess’s head launched back against the pillow as his tongue just dove right into her pussy. She had been expecting an experimental lick not THIS. She heard a deep growl right as he licked her inner walls and her hands clenched the sheets as her legs got guided over his shoulders and that familiar tingle started to form in her belly, her pussy tightening and her breathing quickening and THAT was when he decided to stop and she protested with a whimper.

“The first time you come for me I want to be inside you.”

“I want to ask how you know how to do that,” she panted as he kissed his way back up to her lips.

“A lot of research,” he growled. “This is my first time doing anything with a girl other than kiss her. That was… Ok?”

“Oh hell, Leo, more than okay,” she groaned, shoving him down onto his shell. “I’m all needy now but…” She trailed her hand slowly over his plastron. She knew he couldn’t feel much of anything but he shivered as she started to rub against his lower plates sensually. “I need you to show me, baby.”

Leonardo groaned before letting his tail and penis drop. Sighing in relief from the slightly relieved pressure he hissed in a breath as her hand wrapped around his long, thick shaft. He felt a sense of pride as her eyes widened slightly at the size of him then trembled as she licked her lips. She wasn’t… Was she? Oh God was she?!

“Should I return the favor?” she asked huskily, leaning over him, breasts grazing his upper plates as her hand started to pump him. He grit his teeth as her thumb massaged the head of his penis, eyes closing as pleasure filled every orifice of his being.

“O-Only if y-you want to,” he panted and he slowly opened his eyes just in time to see her lower her mouth onto his dick. He shuddered, fighting for control and barely winning before bracing his hand against the back of her head. He rarely cursed, but the explicative slipped out before he could stop it, and he saw her smile before her mouth engulfed him the best it could, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat before her lips suctioned and pulled upwards.

“J-Jess… Baby…”

He couldn’t form words instead just fell back against the pillow, eyes fully closing, fingers still tangled in her hair as the muscles in his legs and thighs tightened with pleasure. Just when he felt like he couldn’t handle any more he nearly jumped out of his shell as her fingers brushed against his tail and a deep, guttural churr escaped his mouth. Then another and another as her fingers wrapped around his tail and started a sensual massage while she sucked him.

“Oh FUCK, Jess, STOP!”

All touching ceased as she looked up at him, confused. He gripped her under her armpits and pulled her up the length of his body. Her body straddled his, hands braced on his shoulders and he quickly rolled them so that he was on top of her.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked.

“No,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers. “I just about embarrassed myself and came right in that mouth of yours.”

“The tail?” she asked, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Yeah,” he said. “The tail.”

“That sound you made was sexy,” she whispered, legs spreading wider as the tip of his penis pressed against her opening. “Do it again.”

“Trust me, ‘m sure it’ll happen again,” he said drowsily before slowly pumping into her. “You’re so tight. Wet for me.” He nuzzled her cheek before pressing his mouth to hers. He slipped further inside her and he felt her body start to tremble but he couldn’t stop and with one more thrust he was in her fully and her trembling increased and he nuzzled her neck, breathing against her skin. “I’m sorry… Am I hurting you?”

“You’re so big,” she moaned. “Just give me… I need to…. Adjust…”

The need to move within her was so great Leo used his training to calm his raging body slightly. Enough so that he was able to wait for her to whisper to move in his ear. Slowly he started, aware that he was larger than most human males. The sound of his dick sliding in and out of her wet heat had him growling, anxious for the mating and he only wondered how much worse it would be when the actual mating season hit. His teeth nipped at the skin of her neck that he was burrowed against and her hands on his face had him shifting to look down at her.

“It’s ok Leo…” She arched into him, rolling her hips. “Fuck me.”

Something clicked inside him. The animal, the part he and his brothers sometimes tried to ignore to feel more human, took over. He growled once more, hands almost roughly forcing her legs open wider before he started the onslaught of her pussy. He was barely aware of the sharp pain on his shoulders where her nails dug in but fully heard the loud moan that escaped from her swollen lips. A sheen of sweat started to break out across his skin as he tucked his hands beneath her shoulders then gripped her upper body to increase the force he was thrusting inside her. He was aware of her pleasured scream tearing out of her lips and he churred deeply when feeling her inner muscles start to strangle his hard cock. She was cumming and he was more than pleased but hardly done. He pulled out of her fully, making her whimper and her eyes widened when seeing he was still hard as a rock. He pulled her up, his slick cock sliding over her stomach and he once again nuzzled her neck, his tongue dashing out and pressing his scent further into her skin.

“I want... Can you... On your hands and knees...” He felt her tremble once more before she slid off of him. He watched and bit his tongue to keep from moaning as she shakily moved to her hands and knees. His hand reached out, sliding over her ass before trailing up her spine, neck, then entangling in her hair. “You’re so beautiful.”

Then he had both hands on her hips and pulled her into him before he slid into her from behind. She threw her head back and moaned as he started to move. This angle had him sliding in even deeper than before and his breaths started to turn into pants as he felt his release nearing. Remembering that spot she liked so well his one hand trailed to her clit and one caress had her arms giving out and she shouted her release loudly and that along with the sounds of their mating had him clenching her hips and thrusting wildly once, twice, three more times before coming deep within her walls. He pulled her up, her back pressed to his front and he continued to release inside her while finding that spot he liked so well on her neck. He pressed his mouth against it, teeth biting sharply: making her hiss and bow against him before his tongue lovingly smoothed out the pain.

Together they melted to the sheets, their sweating limbs tangling together. He wrapped his arms around her waist before pressing a kiss to his mark on her shoulder. He felt her shiver before a shaking hand slid over his mark.

“You bit me…”

He felt his stomach drop. “Um, yeah, I… I’m sorry it’s… I don’t know what… It’s the mating I-”

She twisted around in his embrace, leg trailing between his legs as a hand moved up to the spot between his shoulder and neck. “Right there.”

“What?”

“Right there…” She trailed her dark eyes up to meet his. “Is where I’ll mark you.”

And just like that, his softened dick turned rock hard all over again and her eyes lit up as his member pressed against his thigh. His breathing was erratic and it was his turn to start to tremble as her body slid back over his. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as her tongue darted out to taste the area she chose to mark him and he growled as her blunt teeth scratched the spot.

“ Leo,” she whispered before biting down on him just as her pussy slid down to take him back inside her. He howled, hips rising and eyes crossing as her teeth sank in deeper and he gripped her hips before they started that dance all over again. She rode him hard and he liked it. He liked it when her hips undulated against him in the dance of passion and raw sex. He liked that her teeth and nails were marking his scarred skin. He LOVED it that when he rolled them over; she tiled her head to the side in a sign of submission before his mouth found his raw mark and attacked it as viciously as his dick was her pussy until he was coming a second time. Wanting her to come as well his fingers frantically moved over her clit and she followed shortly, her release almost a sob.

“I love you,” he whispered over and over again, mouth kissing every inch of skin it could find. Jess smiled, body melting against his as the first rays of sunshine started peeking through her window. Her afterglow started to lull her to sleep and she smiled while snuggling against her… Mate? Lover? Boyfriend?

“What do I call you now?” she asked sleepily. “Boyfriend?”

“I like that,” he purred, pulling the blankets over them. “My mate. My love. My girlfriend.”

She smiled again, humming her approval and as the warm glow of the sun awakened the New Yorkers to a brand new day, the newfound lovers fell into a peaceful sleep.

**END**


End file.
